Clutch assemblies having two friction clutches are known, for example, from the German Application DE 28 30 659 A1, hereby incorporated by reference herein. However, such clutch assemblies have a very complex and expensive design, which also necessitates a very complex actuating system. Typically, these types of clutch assemblies are built to be very long axially, so that the dimensional design of the crankshafts, which accommodate these assemblies, must be calculated accordingly. In addition, the axial vibrations and wobble produced by the crankshaft are transmitted to the transmission and to the actuating mechanism, so that manifestations of wear and loss of comfort occur.